un soir au clair de lune
by fallenAelmor
Summary: le jour de la rentrée des classes a Poudlard une surprise attend les Mauraudeurs:il y a une nouvelle élève. Biensur des nouveaux il y en a chaque année mais pas une nouvelle 6eme année... RLOC
1. Prologue

Bonjours tout le monde! missAlienor etant for occupée pour le moment, c'est moi _lowrana_ qui suis chargée de publier sa premiere fic...Le premier chapitre devrai arriver prochainement (bien qu'elle ne m'as pas donnée plus de precisions). J'espere que sa vous plaira sue ce... Bonne lecture a tous

Lowrana

**disclamer**: Tout a JK Rowling sauf Cathy qui appartient a Fred&George et l'histoire qui sort tout droit de l'imagination de MissAlienor.

* * *

Remus l'avait remarqué tout de suite en montant dans le poudlard express, il y avait une nouvelle !Bien sûr des nouveaux y'en a chaque année, mais elle, se n'était pas une première année 

Elles semblait plus agée et plus fatiguée aussi.

Normal, tout le monde est fatigué quand l'on sait que l'on va retrouver nos _chers _professeurs et nos_tant_ regrettées montagnes de devoirs, en gros c'était

_LA RENTREE DES CLASSES_….

Après avoir dit bonjour aux Mauraudeurs, Remus savait qu'il devait aller en compagnie de Lily dans le wagon des préfets.

Atant dire que s'est mision impossible quand James est dans le coin :

-Lily, où vas-tu ? Tu m'as même pas dis bonjour !

-Ecoute Potter, je n'ai aucune envie de te rédiger mon emploi du temps complet qui est entre guillement plus que chargé, et si je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour c'est qu'il y a sans doute une raison ou que tu ne le méritais pas.

-Oh Lily, là tu me blaisses profondément !

-Arrête ton cirque Potter

-Bon Lily, on y va ? On va finir par être en retard !

-Attends un peu Remus, où est-ce que tu emène ma fiancée ?

-Potter, comment oses-tu ? Je ne suis PAS ta fiancée !

-Enfin Lily Jolie, c'est comme si s'était fait,toute l'école pense que c'est déjà fait !

-SIRIUS !

-Remarque il a pas tord !

-Cathy ! Toi aussi, mais c'est pas vrai vous complotez contre moi depuis quand ? Oh non Peter, s'il te plait, le droit à la parole n'est pas obligatoire !

-Tu vois Lily, tu n'as plus qu'à te résigner !

-Viens Remus, et enlève ce sourire de tes lèvres tout de suite ! Potter, tu paies rien pour attendre.

C'est donc d'un pas plus qu'enragé que Lily quitta le compartiment sous les éclats de rire de ses amis, suivi de près par Remus.

Lily arriva fulminante dans le wagon des préfets. Elle s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte. Remus qui était dans la lune (quel comple pour un loup-garou !), lui rentra dedans. Il se ressaisit et regarda par dessus l'épaule de Lily, la scène qui se déroulait dans le wagon.

-Professeur, je vous en prie !

-Miss Aliénor, je refuse catégoriquement !

-Mais professeur !

-Hors de question ! Vous devez vous pliez à un règlement très strict à ce sujet

-Mais, …

-Non, il n'y a pas de mais, nous avons déjà eu un cas comme celui-ci et …

-Mais…

-J'ai dit NON !

-Professeur McGonagall, excusez nous, mais si nous dérengions, on peut peut-être repasser plus tard ?

-Melle Evans, Mr Lupin, à l'heure comme toujours. Un instant s'il vous plait. Miss Aliénor veillez regagner votre compartiment sans attendre.

-Bien professeur, mais pourrions-nous en rediscuter ?

-Ma décision est prise !

-Dommage, au revoir Professeur

-Au revoir Miss Aliénor

Remus et Lily la laissèrent passer, puis se tournèrent vers McGonagall avec un regard interrogateur

-Miss Aliénor est nouvelle, elle est en même année que vous, elle revient de loin et il faudra la soutenir. En fait je comptait un peu sur vous, voilà pourquoi je vous est convoqué un peu plus tôt.

-Et quel était le sujet de ce petit débat ?

-Ca Mr Lupin, c 'est à elle de vous en parler, enfin si elle le souhaîte

Remus sentit que cette nouvelle année à Pouddard commençait bien, vraiment très bien …

* * *

R&R please... 


	2. Débat de Maraudeurs

Disclamer: voir prologue pas envie de tout réecrire...

Voici la suite... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Après la discution avec McGonagall, Remus et Lily regagnèrent le compartiment où se trouvaient leurs amis.

-Sirius, je vais encore te battre !

-A ça James, tu rêves !

-Encore en train de jouer aux echecs ?

-Et oui, Lily Jolie !

-Arrête avec ce surnom stupide Sirius !

-Serais-ce une mise en garde ?

-S'en est une et de plus je vais te battre aux échecs dès que tu en aura fini avec James !

-Toi ! Une fille battrai le grand Sirius Black aux échecs ? Tu comptes vraiment te mettre à mort ?

-Sirius, tu vas te ramasser une raclée et de plus je vais te faire ravaler ton orgueil en deux ou trois mouvements !

-Lily ! Tu devriendrais agréssive ?

-Deux conditions

-Lesquelles ?

-Premièrement : interdit de tricher !

-Bien sur ! Je ne triche jamais !

-Mais oui ! Deuxièmement : Si je gagne, tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler Lily Jolie sous peine d'une giffle bien placée…

-Comment ?

-J'ai pas fini !

-Désolé

-Si tu gagnes

-Ah ça deviens intéressant !

-Je disais donc si Tu gagnes, tu peus m'appeler comme tu le sens

-Moaui, pas mal, seulement voilà, je voudrais rajouter une règle

-Laquelle ?

-Si tu gagnes, je sors avec qui tu veus, si je gagne, tu sors avec James !

-QUOI ?

-Ah, t'as choisi 2 des règles, j'ai bien le droit d'en choisir une !

-Bon ok, de toute façon, je te battrai et tu devras sortir avec…

-Non Lily attends, j'ai une idée

-Laquelle Remus ?

-Tu vois t'as qu'à le faire sortitr avec ….bizzzzz….bizzzzzz

-Excellante idée Remus, tu m'étonnes toi des fois dans le style vengeance fracassante !

-Pourquoi tu rigole James ?

-T'aurai dû voir ta tête s'était trop drôle!

-Ouais, ben retiens-toi !

-Allez le prends pas mal !

-De toute façon, on est presque arrivés, on n'a pas le temps maintenant, mais promis demain soir, t'es mort !

-Une mise en garde ?

-Pire !

-Dis-moi Remus tu as l'air soucieux

-Hum ?

-Remus, on te parle !

-Hein quoi ?

-Remus tu étais dans la lune ou quoi ?

-Non, enfin oui, mais bon. Qu'est ce que tu disais Cathy ?

-Je te demandais pourquoi tu étais si soucieux

-Rien d'important, vous avez vu la nouvelle ?

-Remus des nouveaux y'en a chaque année, et généralement on les appelle le 1ère ou les nains quand c'est Sirius qui en parle

-Nan, pas le 1ères, la nouvelle en 6ème

-Quoi, une nouvelle fille en 6ème, elle est dans quel compartiment, que j'aille lui faire de ce pas mon sourire ravageur ?

-Sirius, si j'étais toi, je fuirais

-Pourquoi ?

-Avec des yeux comme cela, Cathy va te tuer dans moins de 5 min !

-Si elle le pouvait , elle l'aurait déjà fait et je ne serait plus de ce monde au grand dam de ses mesdemoiselles !

-Sirius, sérieusement, elle s'est engueller avec Mc Gonagall dans le wagon des préfets !

-Qui Cathy ?

-Mais non, la nouvelle !

-Ahhh, et alors ?

-La prof nous attendais plus tôt Lily et moi pour nous parler d'elle

-Elle a des trucs à cacher ?

-Elle aurait voulu qu'on l'aide avec ses problèmes

-Chaqu'un ses merdes hein !

-Sirius t'es vraiment un gros nul qu'en tu t'y met

-C'était pour rire, lily jolie…

-J'aime pas ton humour

-Bon ok, on va l'aider. Pffffff faut vraiment tout faire dans cette vie, mais je ne m'aurais jamais imaginé nounou !

-Sirius !

-Après faut pas s'étonner qu'on soit issuportables en cours !

-James comment oses-tu de refuser de donner ton aide à quelqu'un ? Tu es indigne des Gryffondors !

-Espérons au moins qu'elle soit à Gryffondor, ce serait plus simple

A quoi tu pense, Remus ? Tu es plus reveur que d'habitude...

-Rien, rien...

* * *

R&R please... 


	3. la répartition

Remus pensait (ui, ui sa lui arrive), il pensait à quelqu'un de bien précis…

Une jolie brunette plutôt nouvelle

Pourquoi fallait-il que cette fille le captive autant ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente si attiré par elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'intrigue tant ? Serai ce ça l'amour ? Il fallait qu'il en parle avec … mais avec qui au fait ?

Avec Peter ? non trop cruche

Avec Sirius ? Nan, un collectionneur sa va pas trop l'aider

Avec James ? Pourquoi pas ? il doit avoir l'habitude avec Lily

Avec Lily ? Nan les filles sa explique bien les trucs de fille et puis sa parlent trop

Donc le gagnant est …. James !

Maintenant restaient quelques questions plus normales sur cette fille :

1° De quoi parlait-elle avec Mc Gonagall ?

2° D'où venait-elle ?

3° Qu'avait-elle vécu de si terrible ?

4° Où avait-elle déjà appris la magie ?

En résumé :_qui est-elle_?

Lily le sortit de ses pensées en leur disant qu'il serait bien de penser à revêtir leurs robes de sorciers : On allait bientôt arriver.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré au Lard, et là comme chaque année, se tenait Hagrid, le demi géant au cœur tendre. Il appelait les 1ères années pour leur faire traverser le lac…

Tant d'habitude que Remus retrouva avec grand bonheur. Oui, il en était sûr, il aimait vraiment cet endroit. Il monta avec ses amis dans un des diligences qui les mena dans l'enceinte de l'école. Cette merveilleuse école qui l'avait accepté. Malgré sa différence… Malgré qu'il soit un loup-garou…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et s'assirent à leurs places habituelles, à le table des Gryffondors. Remus avait remarqué que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, plusieurs filles s'étaient littéralement, et sans exagérer, tordu le cou pour les voir entrer. Plusieurs, ça aurait gentil, les ¾ des filles en fait. Les autres discutaient ou faisaient parties de Serpentards… On aurait presque put dire qu'elles les déshabillaient des yeux … Il est vrai que Sirius et James avaient énormément changé pendant les grandes vacances, et très à leur avantage.

Cela étonna beaucoup Remus de ne voir Aliénor nul part, mais à bien y réfléchir s'était un peu logique, elle n'avait pas encore de maison !

Le choixpeau magique ainsi que son inséparable tabouret furent amenés dans la grande salle. McGonagall fit entrer les 1ères années et enfin la cérémonie de répartition put commencer.

James et Sirius se plaignaient déjà ! Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais ! Cela ressemblait à quelque chose comme _inhumain de nous faire attendre ainsi _ou encore _estomacs criant famine._ Remus leur fit aimablement remarquer que si les 1ères n'étaient pas répartis, ils n'auraient nul part où manger. Alors, enfin, ils décidèrent de se taire et de soulager les oreilles de leurs voisins.

La répartition ne fut pas bien longue et Dumbeldore commença son discours, Remus commençait lui aussi à avoir faim… . Mais au moment où il était censé souhaiter un bon appétit à tous, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit.

Professeur Dumbeldore, vous m'avez oublié !

Miss Aliénor ! Il est vrai que je me suis sans doute laissé emporté par mon estomac ! Enfin, heureusement, nous n'avions pas retiré le choixpeau. Chers élèves, professeurs, je vous présente une nouvelle élève qui rentrera directement en 6ème année. Miss Aliénor vient de France et j'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil et qu'elle passera un bon séjour parmi nous. Miss, veillez nous rejoindre et vous asseoir sur ce tabouret.

Aliénor avait fait une entrée fracassante, s'était le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Remus, lui, n'avait rien raté de l'échange.

Cette fille est de plus en plus surprenante ! Personne n'a jamais montré un aussi grand … culot ? … Face à Dumbeldore ! Puis elle est vraiment jolie ! Et ? Mais ça va plus du tout là, je me mets à penser comme Sirius ça ne va vraiment plus là ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Que lui dit ce choixpeau ? Je me souviendrai toujours ce que moi il m'a dit …

**Flash - Back **

…

Au suivant, Remus Lupin

-bien Remus reste calme personne ne peut le savoir, il n'y a que Dumbeldore qui sait, tu es quelqu'un de tout à fait normal, calme-toi, calme-toi -

« Je vois un grand courage, mais une peur certaine face à ta différence, je vois aussi une future grande amitié mais aussi de futurs moments forts. Une intelligence sans frontière, mais il y a ton secret n'est ce pas ? Cela te fait-il tellement souffrir ? Oui, je vois ! Dans ce cas je pense que tu trouveras ce qui te conviens à … »

_GRYFFONDOR !_

Une grande acclamation fut poussée par la table rouge et or. Remus retrouva quelques couleurs après être passé plusieurs couleurs dont un très beau vert et un magnifique blanc livide. Personne à part lui n'avait entendu cette drôle de voix. Il avait échappé à une belle catastrophe !

Point de vue de James :

Hé, il a l'air chouette ce type ! Comme elle a dit qui s'appelait déjà la vieille ? Ah oui, Remus Lupin. C'est marrant, c'est celui qui est resté le plus longtemps sur le tabouret, dès que je suis passé j'irai lui parler. De toute façon je serai à Gryffondor. Lui aussi, à l'air sympa ce … Alala… ça ne va pas moi et les prénoms aujourd'hui ! Black, voilà, j'ai retrouvé, Sirius Black. Il a été envoyé à Gryffondor, c'est marrant, y'en a eu d'autre des Black, une fille, Bellatrix, elle elle a été envoyée à Serpentard, on dirait qu'ils sont de la même famille. Quoique, ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air de s'apprécier.

Enfin, c'est à mon tour !

Et ? Devine, je suis à Gryffondor !

Yes !

**Fin du flash – back**

Aliénor s'était approchée du tabouret, elle ne semblait vraiment plus à son aise. McGonagall lui a mit le choixpeau et là toutes les maisons ont retenu leur souffle. Où allait être envoyée cette nouvelle élève ?

« Ah, une nouvelle ! Voyons voir, oui, oui, je vois, tu as un grand potentiel de Serdaigle, à cause de ton intelligence, mais vu ce que tu as vécu, tu aurais plutôt besoin d'une bonne dose de courage ! Je vois aussi un secret, et quel secret ! Oui, tu sais j'ai déjà eu un élève comme toi –Vous pourriez faire vite tout le monde nous regarde – Oh, quelle jeunesse impatiente ! Bien, bien, si on ne peut plus dialoguer ! –J'aurai volontiers parlé plus longtemps mais pas maintenant ! – Pfffff, même plus amusants ses jeunes. Je pense que – Vite s'il vous plait vite – Minute papillon ! Laisse-moi dire ma phrase d'abord –Très bien allez-y ! - Je pense que tu serais mieux à … »

GRYFFONDOR !


	4. A la table des Gryffondors

hellowww tt l'monde! bon c'est encore lowrana parce que bah fallenAelmor est tro occupée a m'ennuyer sur msn pour pouvoir mettre ce chapitre en ligne (mai nan ma biche j deconnnnnnnnnnnne ) enfin bon tout sa pour dire que c'est moi ki suis chargée de faire tout son boulot a sa place lol (bientot tu m'demandra de l'ecrir a ta place ta fic 0o)

Bon aller j'v arreter de vous emmerder z'avez mieu a faire ke de lire mon tit blabla pueril pr takiner ma ptit line! Bonne lecture tout l'monde!

* * *

L'acclamation de la table de Gryffondor redonna quelques couleurs à Aliénor, elle avait eu peur, oui, très peur. Peur que tout le monde entendent son secrets peur que le choixpeau n'en dise trop. Belle frayeur !

Elle se dirigea vers la table rouge et or lorsqu'elle vit les deux jeunes qui étaient entrés lorsqu'elle parlait avec McGonnagal. Ils lui fesaient de grands signes pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir avec eux. Ravie d'être si rapidement intégrée, Aliénor se dirigea vers eux et s'installa entre la fille et le garçon, qui étrangement vira au rouge.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily, je suis dans la même année que toi et je suis préfète.

-Salut, moi, c'est James ! Et je suis attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch

-C'est quoi ça kidytch ?

-Quoi ! Tu ne connais pas le quidditch

-Nan, désolée, c'est quoi ?

-C'est le plus grand sport sorcier de tous les temps !

-Ah ok ! Tu m'apprendra. Et toi qui es-tu ?

-Heuuu, moi c'est Remus, je suis le 2ème préfet

-Ok ! et toi ?

-Salut beauté ! Moi c'est Sirius !

-Sirius !

-Aie, pourquoi elle vise toujours aussi bien quand elle frappe ?

-Parce qu'elle est très douée ! Qui es –tu ?

-Salut moi c'est Cathy ! J'essaye de calmer les hormones de Sirius tu sais c'est un vrai chien en chaleur !

-Cathy qu'elle honte de m'offencer ainsi !

-Non, moi j'aime bien elle a du répondant !

-Bravo Aliénor ! Tu as déjà un caractère fort apparement ! Bienvenue chez les maraudeurs ! voici Peter, il ne s'est pas encore présenter.

-Bonjour Peter ! C'est quoi les maraudeurs ?

-C'est une « compagnie » qui adore faire des blagues aux gens de la table du fond

-Celle en vert et argent ?

-T'as tout compris !

-Pourquoi spécialement à eux ?

-Parce que se sont nos pires ennemis depuis toujours et que la plupart deviendront des mangemorts !

-C'est quoi un magemort ?

-C'est quelqu'un au service de celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom

-Qui ça, Voldemort ?

_Silence de mort dans toute la grande salle_

-Tu ne dois pas prononcer son nom, dit James dans un souffle

-Pourquoi ? Dumbeldore m'a dit que la peur d'un nom ne fesait que renforcer son emprise sur toi.

_Chaque table recommença à manger mais beaucoup moins joyeusement_

-Que connais-tu du monde des sorciers à part LUI ?

-Rien, dit Aliénor en rougissant

-Tu ne connais RIEN du monde magique ?

-Non.

-Mais tu as déjà exercé de la magie ?

-Oui, se sont mes parents qui m'ont appris, s'étaient de grands sorciers !

-Pourquoi s'était ?

-Parce qu'ils sont morts, Remus, morts à cause de moi.

_Nouveau blanc autour d'Aliénor_

-Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille dormir

-Non, ne te lève pas, Dumbeldore n'a pas encore fini son discour et tu attirerais l'attention sur toi.

-Bien dans ce cas j'attends, mais s'il vous plait changeons de sujet

-Ok

-T'as vu McGonagall elle a changé de lunettes !

-Sirius on dirait que tu passes ton temps à la mater

-Moi ? mais ça va pa trop dans ton cerveau toi !

-Tu sais que je ne pense qu'à toi jours et nuits, que ma vie n'aurait aucun sens si tu n'éxistais pas, et que malgré toutes mes avances tu m'as toujours repoussé, je suis indigne de toi !

-Arrête ! Tu vas finir par me toucher …

-Mais c'est le but !

-Crétin vas !

-Mais aie ! C'est la deuxième aujourd 'hui ! Tu as dépassé ton quotat !

-Mais avec toi « mon chou » il n'y a pas de quota !

-Mais c'est pas juste !

-La vie est injuste

-Bon ok, c'est bon j'ai compris ! tout le monde se ligue contre moi ! J'en ai marre de la vie ! Je vais mettre fin à mes jours !

-On vire au mélodrame là

-Dumbeldore prend la parole !

Le professeur Dumbeldore se lança dans son habituel discours de début d'année, alors que toutes les tables se vidaient de leurs délicieux plats !

Il expliqua que la forêt interdite était deux fois plus interdite que d'habitude car le danger, et quel danger, était de plus en plus proche et que la forêt n'était désormais plus un lieu sûr.

* * *

tbc... 


	5. ne jamais énerver un loup garou

Hellowww tt l'monde! bon ben com d'hab c encore et toujour moi _Lowrana_ et heu... jesuisdslprtoutleretardmaijavaiperdulemailaveclasuitedelafic et je c que je n'ai absolumen aucune excuse et que c'est honteu et bla bla bla mai heu g deja tres honte comme sa alor y fo pa tro me le rappeller cour se cacher ds les jupon de sa mere

hum hum reprend contenance oui donc apres ce monstreux retard voici **ENFIN** la suite de la fic! mai j'vais arreter de parler pcq mine de rien je suis encore en train de vous retarder dans votre lecture...

aller bonne lecture j'espere que la suite vous plaira!

* * *

Lily avait guidé Aliénor dans le château pour lui montrer ses différentes salles de classes ainsi que le dortoir et deux ou trois autres endroits sympas qu'elle connaissait.

Aliénor avait rapidement été intégrée malgré la triste révélation qui avait été faite durant le repas. Tout le monde était resté sur ses dents, mais personne n'avait cherché à la brusquée. Aliénor leur en était reconnaissante, en plus de l'avoir accueillis, ils avaient respecté son silence.

Elle se retrouva dans le même dortoir que Lily et que Cathy. Tout le monde alla se coucher tôt car le lendemain était un grand jour, celui des premiers cours mais aussi celui du pari entre Lily et Sirius !

Les filles se retrouvant seules dans leurs dortoirs, un grand débat commença :

-Lily, t'es sure de ton coup avec Sirius ?

-Quoi pour les échecs ?

-Ben oui, à ton avis ?

-Bien sur, si je ne l'étais pas, je n'aurai pas fait ce pari avec lui !

-Mais tu sais bien que Sirius ne s'est jamais fait battre !

-Tu as si peu confiance en moi ? Et puis, il y a un début à tout.

-N'empêche …

-De toute façon on verra demain

-Moi je pense que c'est Lily qui va gagner

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Aliénor ?

-Ben tout simplement parce que Sirius à l'air trop sur de lui, et les gens qui sont trop sur d'eux, à un moment ils se plantent !

-Pas bête comme raisonnement !

-Le grand Sirius se fera – t – il donc battre demain ?

-Lily tu sais jouer aux échecs avec pleins de bruit autour ?

-Oui, Aliénor, pourquoi ?

-Et bien parce que dans ce cas j'ai une idée, mais je vais avoir besoin de vous …

_Pendant ce temps chez les garçons…._

-Sirius, t'as déjà vu Lily jouer ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Ben parce, si tu as déjà vu ton adversaire jouer, tu as déjà une avance sur lui : tu connais sa technique de jeu !

-Quoi tu penses que Lily à une si grande avance sur moi ?

-Sirius tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

-Excuse-moi Remus, mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi rapide d'esprit que toi !

-Oui mais là !

-Ohhh c'est bon hein ! Vous allez réussir à me faire stresser !

-Ben quand même ! Ca fait 6 ans qu'elle te regarde jouer aux échecs ! A mon avis elle la connaît de fond en comble ta technique de jeu !

-James, c'est quand même à toi que profite le pari, alors s'il te plait encourage moi ! Faux frère !

-Je ne veux pas gagner Lily par un bête pari, mais je ne vais pas te lâcher non plus !

-On est tous pour toi, mais je voulais juste te prévenir, histoire d'avoir un plan B !

-Bon admettons que ce que vous dites est vrai, je suis si mal engagé que ça ?

-Honnêtement ? Oui !

-Je vais mourir !

-En plus, Remus, qu'est ce que tu as été lui dire ?

-Ben disons que c'est mon petit secret ?

-Dis-moi mon petit loup adoré, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux…

-Pourquoi t'as une idée derrière la tête ?

-Disons que nous avons de quoi vous faire parler…

-Ca fait quand même très mafiosi non ? Pourquoi vous faites un rond autour de moi ?

-A l'attaque !

S'ensuivi une des plus belles batailles de chatouilles - polochons jamais connue par Pouddlard, la première d'une très longue année à venir…

Le lendemain matin, le groupe des maraudeurs était surexcité, ce soir serait un grand soir ! Ou Lily sortirait avec James, ou Sirius sortirait avec ? Une ou un ( on ne connaît pas le degré de sadisme de Remus) toujours inconnu (e) car Remus n'avait pas lâché le morceau malgré la séance de torture intense qu'il avait subit.

Aliénor rayonnait comme si elle n'avait jamais été plus bien, étrange…

C'était vraiment une jolie fille… Arg je crois que je suis namoureux…

Pff, franchement, saleté d'hormones…

N'empêche, je pourrais lui montrer ce petit rocher tout près du lac. Au coucher du soleil c'est tellement romantique…

Là elle se pencherait et ensuite …

-AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh ! C'est froid !

-Remus, le retour vengeur !

-Black, t'es mort !

-Si j'étais toi, je fuirais et vite, ou alors je ferais en sorte de disparaître

-Merci Peter, mais là je crois qu'il n'a pas besoin de tes conseils…

-Je te laisse 5 secondes d'avance, grouilles toi je commence !

-Hé non, c'est pas juste, tu cours plus vite !

-1 …

-Nan, arrête steuplait, tout le monde nous regarde !

-2 …

-Bon ok

-3 …

-Steuplait sois gentil !

-Ca sert à rien Sirius

-4 … Cours j'ai pas envie de salir la grande salle, ni de me donner en spectacle !

-Trop tard !

-5 … Tant pis pour toi ! Tu seras humilié devant tout le monde

-Remus nan pitiééééééééééééééééééé

-Remus STOP ! Arrête, tu vas pas tuer ton meilleur ami non plus ?

-James t'aurait jamais du faire ça !

-Il est mignon avec son air carnassier tu trouves pas Lily ?

-CATHY !

-C'est sur, maintenant toutes les filles vont regarder par ici !

-LILY !

-Vous devriez voir vos têtes c'est impayable !

-Merci les filles franchement, vous me déconcentrez dans mon élan meurtrier !

-Allez y continuez les filles !

-Sirius t'es déjà mort, aggrave pas ton cas !

-Nan pitié Remus !

-franchement c'est amusant de vous voir ainsi supplier…

-Vous en devenez franchement craquants…

-Tu veux que je recommence Lily ?

-James là tu fais pitié

-J'aime être dominé (sourire séducteur)

-J'AI TROUVER !

-Qu'est ce que t'as eu comme illumination Remus ?

-Ben je sais le sort que je vais vous lancer !

-NOUS lancer ?

-Ben oui à toi et à Sirius ?

-Mais pourquoi j'ai rien fait ?

-Unis dans l'amitié comme dans la honte et la douleur !

-Pitiééééééééééééééé nan Remus !

* * *

hé voila! J'espere que vs avez aimer (meme si au depart c'est pas ma fic c qd mem celle de ma ptit oine alor sa revien o mem )

Revieuw please!


	6. prises de becs et tetes de mules

_Rappel :_

-Pitiééééééééééééééé nan Remus !

-Ah quel doux son mélodieux à des oreilles aussi aptes à percevoir …

-T'as compris un truc de ce qui raconte toi Jamesie ?

-Nan vieux frère désolé, par contre tu m'appelles plus jamais comme ça et tu seras un gentil toutou.

-Chui pas un TOUTOU !!

-J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il ressemblait à un chien Sirius, remarque quand tu regarde bien quand il fait son air de chien battu …

-Lily, fait attention à toi parce que là il fait pas son air de chien battu mais plutôt celui du buldogue enragé bloqué derrière une barrière. Et c'est jamais bon d'exciter un chien bloqué derrière une barrière …

-OUAI !! existons Sirius !!

-LILYYYY !

-Beuh quoi ?

-T'es sure que tu vas bien ? C'est peut être la bataille de tout à l'heure qui te mets dans des états pareils …

-Nan parce que je suis sure de gagner

-QUOI ? Mais t'as aucune chance contre un joueur aussi divin que moi !

-C'est bien d'avoir autant d'estime de soi … Ce serait mieux si c'était vrai

-Jamesie ta petite amie elle est méchante avec moaaaaaaaaa

-Qu'est tu veux, les temps changent, c'est les femmes qui mènent le couple maintenant.

-Sirius, je ne suis PAS la petite amie de POTTER et Cathy si tu pouvais te mêler de TON couple avec Sirius ça m'arrangerai merci …

-QUOI ? Cathy est amoureuse de moi ? Je le savais que j'étais irrésistible, yeah ! Au fait pour Jamesie vous allez de toute façon finir ensemble puisque JE vais gagner et que VOUS serez obligé de sortir ensemble. Nanananananana

-Je ne sortirais PAS avec POTTER.

-mappelleplusjamaisJamesieoujetefaisregretterdavoirunjourespérédebattrelily.

-KES TU DIS VIEUX FOU ???

-m'appelle plus jamais Jamesie vieux fou toi-même !

-MESSSIEURS s'il vous plait, un peu dignité vous êtes dans la grande salle dois-je vous rappeler.

-Miss MacGonagall, vous aussi vous succombez à mon charme certain ?

-Arretez de déplaterrer des idioties pareilles Mr Black. Et veuillez ou sortir de cette salle ou regagnez vos places.

-Ca c'est une idée j'ai encore faim moi !

-Mais Black t'as un gouffre à la place de l'estomac ou quoi ?

-Pour toi Aliénor se sera Sirius ou le maître sexuel de l'Univers au choix.

-Mon pauvre tu dois etre vachement déranger pour en arriver à un tel état de frustration, remarque ça se comprends, quand on sait que tu seras battu par une FILLE au échecs …

-C'est moi qui vait battre Lily d'abord.

-Hey boude pas va. Moi aussi je serais frustré en sachant que l'enjeu du paris est que tu sorte avec une ou un personne indéterminée …

L'attention de la Grande Salle était à son comble, chacun ayant suivi avec attention l'altercation des maraudeurs. Lily jetta un regard interrigateur à Aliénor qui lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Son plan bien sur…

-Sauf si c(est moi qui gagne. Alors Lily doit sortir avec James

-Et où est ce que cela va se passer encore ?

-Ben dans la 6e salle à gauche au 2e étage, t'es bete ou quoi. On a pas arreter d'en parler hier.

-Je devais être un peu dans la lune…

-J'en connais d'autre qui dise ça … N'est ce pas mon petit Remus adoré

-Sirius en vue de ma future vengeance très sadique, tu ferais mieux de te taire.

-Mais tout le monde m'en veux ou quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Mais nannnnn …

-Bon ben moi je vais me préparer psychologiquement pour affronter le monstre que représente hypothétiquement Lily aux échecs.

-C'est ça, va.

Sirius quitta la grande salle accompagné de James, Remus et Peter. Lily se tourna alors vers Aliénor :

-Ton plan c'est que toute l'école soit au courant. Qui ne rêve pas de voir Sirius se faire battre aux échecs et encore plus par une fille. Donc toute l'école va venir assister au match, il y aura beaucoup de bruits et ça devient alors quasi impossible de se concentrer sauf pour quelques uns habitué à jouer dans le bruit. BRILLANT !!

-Ouais je sais je suis hors du commun.

-Hé ben, si j'avais cru ça possible de notre petite Aliénor. Tu as tellement grandie.

-Hey ne me saute pas dessus comme ça ! Ca fait que 5 jours que je suis là et c'est déjà le bordel !

-Génial je vais battre Sirius !!

-Sois peut être pas aussi sure de toi Lily, on sait jamais.

-Qu'est ce que tu penses du fait qu'il sorte avec le calamar géant ou alors mimi geignarde ou nan attend j'ai mieux … PEEVES !

-Ca vire au sadisme là !

-Pour lui faire payer toutes ces années ou il m'a torturé psychologiquement rien que par sa présence … ah comme il est doux le parfum de la victoire …

-Attends faut la sortir de son rêve jubilatoire là ! J'ai encore besoin de Sirius moi !

-Oh Cathy le doux Sirius te manquerai-t-il parfois le soir ?

-Si tu savais Lily ses grands bras puissants et son corps sculptés hantent mes rêves les plus doux.

-Yeurk je viens d'avoir une vision d'horreur là !

_Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs …_

-Dites les gars … chui mort hein ?

-Voyons voir … OUAIS !!!

-Merci pour ton sens de l'encouragement James

-Mais de rien mon tit toutou

-M'appelles pas comme ça ! Tête de bois

-Au lieu de vous disputer vous feriez peut etre mieux de chercher des solutions pour le match de ce soir, parce que là Lily elle en a de l'avance …

-Mumus le professeur a parlé !! Écoutez la voix du messie !!!!

-Tu sais ce qui te dit Mumus le professeur – messie ?

-Y dit « allez conquérir la terre de vos ancêtres braves disciples ignorants »

-Nan, y vous dit de vous demerdez pour se soir et il vous rappelle qu'il a une vengeance à mettre en œuvre sur vos deux personnes, il ajoute qu'il va aller débattre avec les filles sur les meilleures personnes avec qui le profane SIRICHOU va devoir passer le reste de sa vie. Et comme il est très inspiré tout à coup, il va aller illuminer de son esprit supérieur des personnes compréhensives et attentionnées. LILY T'ES OU ???????

-NANNNNNN REMUS NOUS TRAHIS PAS COMME SA !!!!

-Too late …

-Comment ça « too late » ?!?

-Ben oui, vous croyez que je n'ai pas encore discuté avec les filles des meilleures personnes avec qui tu pourrais sortir Sirius ? En fait elles ont même longtemps hésité entre LOUCIOUS-chéri et Peeves. Elles sont gentilles hein ?

-QUOI ??? Traître à ton nom et à ta famille !! Tu vas le regretter Lunard je vais te faire manger ton oreiller plume par plume et quand j'en aurait fini avec le tien, je te ferai manger TOUS les oreillers de Pouddlard. T'es un homme mort.

-Ne me menace pas ou je pourrais toujours leur proposer Servillius, ok ?

-Meuh comment tu peux être aussi méchant avec un être aussi faible que moi ? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre créature sans défenses après tout, aies pitié d'un être aussi incomplet que moi !

-Sirius écrase, on a un plan diabolique à monter contre les filles que se soit avec ou sans Remus.

-Bien dit tête de bois ! Alors on le monte ce plan diabolique ?

-Ouais c'est parti !


End file.
